1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer controlled video simulation systems, and generally to computerized simulation systems for sports. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computerized video system that simulates a baseball game.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Baseball, like other sports, has been realized in electronics implementations so that anyone can enjoy the game without ever touching a bat or ball. Many electronic devices have employed basic baseball simulations in an attempt to accurately represent the playing of a real baseball game. As a consequence, numerous such devices have emerged which vary in their technique for simulating pitching and hitting of the baseball. It is desirable for simulation systems to allow a user to mimic real world factors to more accurately determine how the simulation will be enacted. Unfortunately, present systems for simulating a baseball game either do not incorporate many of the factors that determine the outcome of a baseball game and which are normally dependent on a real player's skill, or these factors are determined merely through statistical chance.
To obtain a more realistic baseball simulation game, it is desirable to allow players to affect as many real-world factors as feasible when operating the game. Many electronic baseball games have attempted to emulate some of the real-world factors that determine how a ball is pitched or whether it will be hit. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,239 to Feuer, et al., an electronic baseball game allows a game player to score a successful hit only when a swing is registered within a predetermined time interval. However, if a swing is registered within the time interval, the determination of whether the ball will result in a hit or an out is essentially a random function and not dependent on any skill which may be attributed to the game player. Specifically, the type of play that results from the hit ball is determined only by exactly where in the time interval a swing button was pressed. Although this game attempts to simulate realistic batting, it is apparent that the game lacks many factors present in a real baseball game.
Other generally applicable advances in game technology have allowed a somewhat greater degree of control in video games. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,360 to Bromley, et al. discloses a hand-held game control device that is used with a video baseball game to allow a player to select from various types of pitches and then select the direction a pitched ball will tend to move. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,058 issued to Bromley discloses an electronic baseball game which utilizes a card reader to input statistical data of the batter, pitcher and runners. This statistical data more accurately represents the natural variations in playing ability that would occur between players on a given baseball team. However, the user of the video game must rely on the predetermined statistical data and cannot control certain game functions based on the user's own inherent statistically-defined abilities.
Other features in the Bromley device do allow some control of the pitching and batting functions. In particular, the game users have the ability to select various types of pitches and the ability to steal a base after the pitcher starts his windup. A hit is allowed only when the bat and ball are simultaneously within the same specified two-dimensional position. The direction and end result of the hit ball is determined through a matrix table as a function of the location on the bat that struck the ball and on the statistical factors of the players. This system, while allowing for timing and ball position to be factors in determining where a ball will be hit, only monitors the horizontal position of the ball and, moreover, guarantees that a ball will be hit if the bat and ball are in the same position at the same time. Unlike Bromley, it would be desirable for a system to determine the likelihood of a hit ball based on timing and other real-world factors.
Other devices have attempted to approximate the realism of a baseball game by enabling a user of a game to have full body physical interaction with the game. For example, such a video-game device that is adaptable to baseball type games is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,662 issued to Blair, et al. In Blair, a method is disclosed whereby the player of a baseball game would actually swing a bat in front of a video monitor to effectuate a three-dimensional real interaction with a pitched baseball displayed on a screen. Although such a system incorporates three-dimensional use of bat and ball position, it does not allow the user to affect the path of the pitched ball in three-dimensions, nor does it determine the probability of a hit based on the timing of a batter's swing with the pitched ball.
Some baseball simulation games have included hand-held devices which increase the level of realism through enhanced audio simulation. A hand-held baseball game unit of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,079 issued to Smith III, et al. The device in Smith incorporates a realistic audio system to maintain a user's interest. The path of a pitched ball, however, is displayed on a two-dimensional array of 9 Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that flash sequentially. A hit is determined by either recording a swing between two successive flashes or by predicting the area of the strike zone in which the pitch will cross. In contrast to Smith, it is desired to create a realistic three-dimensional effect from a two-dimensional screen and determine the probability of a hit based on timing and other factors collectively, where such factors may include the strike-zone position in which the pitched ball, as well as the swung bat, have passed.
Still another electronic baseball game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,760 issued to Soski, et al. Like the Smith device, the path of the pitched ball in Soski is traced by a two-dimensional display of LEDs. Also, the path of the ball in Soski is determined by a random selection of pitch types by the computer. In Soski, a hit is determined solely by the timing of the batter's swing and random statistical factors. An improved baseball system would utilize multiple batter and pitcher inputs that represent real world factors to determine the probability of a hit ball.
In addition to the many hand-held electronic baseball games available, there are also similar upright video game units currently used in arcades. For example, Sega Enterprises manufactures a baseball video game entitled "Clutch Hitter". In Clutch Hitter, a player is allowed to select a style of pitch (i.e. curve, fastball, sinker) by manipulating a joystick before the pitch is thrown. Once the pitch is thrown, the same player determines the area of the strike zone the pitch will pass through by again manipulating the joystick. While Clutch Hitter does allow some degree of control over the pitching function, enhanced user controllability of pitching functions is desired in a baseball simulation system.
Another arcade-version baseball game that is commonly seen is called "Tournament". In Tournament, a player who is pitching is able to control the power of a pitch through the use of an on-screen gauge. To control the direction of a batted ball, a player of Tournament is able to move the batter closer or further away from the strike zone while in the batter's box. This movement of the batter employed in Tournament is attempting to simulate the batter's adjustments when hitting a ball to left or right field. Although the control of the batter enjoyed by a player in Tournament is an improvement over earlier devices, it does not allow the player to affect the more significant factors that control the direction of a hit baseball.
Consequently, as can be seen from an evaluation of the prior art and notwithstanding the attempts made to increase the realism of simulated baseball games, there is much room and need for improvement in the art of electronic baseball simulation. This need for improvement is fueled by the user's desire to have increased control over the variables associated with a baseball game that determine the results of the game. Such control will allow the simulation to better resemble an actual baseball game and give the user an increased understanding for the subtle aspects of playing baseball.